


Oops

by pandorium



Series: More Transparent Than Water And Thicker Than Blood [2]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Longing, Magic, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, So Wrong It's Right, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love, Walking In On Someone, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorium/pseuds/pandorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds Justin in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Alex had no idea that would happen when she walked through Justin's wall. I mean, who really needs **_that_** much time to work on a stupid robot when you could just use a spell like a normal wizard? How was she supposed to know that Justin had moved on to....other activities?

She just never imagined that he would ever do something like that while they were all home. She could hear her parents arguing about dinner downstairs, for chrissakes. She was pretty sure Max was attempting to blow something up in the room right next door to Justin's which meant he could be running to either of them any second. And Alex was bored out of her mind in her own room, which meant that Justin's dumb project was just begging to be ruined.

Not only that, but it gave her a chance to really annoy her older brother by using magic to bypass the hassle of opening her door, walking a few feet to the left and barging through his door. Honestly, who had the energy for all of that when she had a perfectly good wand that would allow her to melt through normal barriers?

When she stepped through the dividing wall between their rooms, there was a moment before what was happening registered. One, tenseless second before the slapping of skin and labored breaths reached her ears; before the sight of her brother getting himself off assaulted her.

Justin hadn't even realized that Alex was there from where he was sprawled on his bed, naked and hard with his eyes closed and teeth digging into his lower lip. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as she watched the way his hand was stroking over his length, thick and red at the tip.

Alex couldn't bring herself to look away; could barely tear her eyes away from her brother in the most vulnerable state she could imagine. She knew that he wouldn't want her seeing him like that, knew it was wrong to be looking at him. But even more she knew it was wrong the way that she felt about it; like she wanted to keep watching him. She wanted to see him finish, for him to be thinking about her and not whatever nameless face he might've been conjuring. Maybe Justin was thinking about Juliet, even.

Really, Alex didn't care, she just needed to get out of there. She couldn't be having these feelings for her brother, it was bad enough she'd thought about him in a sexual way before. Not to mention the diary she kept hidden away that featured him saying things that brothers weren't supposed to say to their troublesome little sisters.

She turned to go, whirling around as quietly as possible, already trying to purge the picture of her brother's dick from her mind, flushed and intimidatingly rigid in his hand.

She probably should've rememebered to cast the spell that would get her out of there. Then she wouldn't have run head first into the wall with a resounding thunk that sent her stumbling backwards, colorful expletives falling from her lips.

Justin jolted, eyes flying open to find his sister clutching her forehead and swearing, his hand squeezing just enough to send him over the edge. He choked out a moan, eyes practically rolling back into his head as he came over his clenching abs, white streaks contrasting with his tan skin.

"Shit, sorry, sorry. Fuck, Justin, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize," Alex apologized, still rubbing at her throbbing head.

He quickly covered himself with his blankets, wild eyes flicking around the room as if casting around for an answer.

"You shouldn't curse," was all that came out, earning him an exasperated scoff from his younger sister.

"Seriously, Justin?" Alex demanded.

"I just caught you doing.... ** _that_** and all you have to say is not to curse? You're so annoying," She snapped, rising unsteadily to her feet, trying not to let her eyes wander to the broad expanse of his shoulders and his defined chest.

"Well excuse me for trying to maintain some dignity after my little sister just walked in on me doing... ** _that_**. Which, by the way is perfectly healthy and natural, and nothing to be ashamed of," He insisted, cheeks burning.

Alex stamped down the thought that Justin's cheeks matched the red of his, um, yeah. She can't go there.

"Pft, just admit that you're embarrassed. What were you thinking about? That stupid calico woman doll?" Alex teased, settling back into comfortable patterns.

She could do that, she just couldn't think about him doing **_that_**.

"For the last time, she's an action figure!" Justin shouted as she finally gathered her wits enough to cast the spell that would return her to a world of sanity.

"You keep telling yourself that," she tossed over her shoulder before slipping back into her room.

Alex leaned against the wall, letting out a slow breath as she let everything wash over her again, replaying the scene. There was no stopping it. She just kept hearing the catch in his breathing when he thumbed over the tip and the strangled whimper tumbling past puffy red lips as he reached his release.

On some level she knew she should be disturbed, that she should be mortified that she saw her brother like that. But she couldn't be. All she could do was ignore the heat in the pit of her belly and hate herself just a bit more than she already did for being in love with her brother.


End file.
